cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense and Counterstriking Order
of Tetris |flag = DCO_Peace.png |flagdescription = DCO Official Flag |flag2 = DCO_War.png |flag2description = DCO War Flag |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = In the Order we trust. |team = Aqua |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |founder = Dominus |cabinet = *Captain: Dominus *Ensign: Horatio Cornelius *Chief Justice: Vacant *Justices: Vacant |officials = *Sergeant at Arms: McWhirter *Aide: Vacant *Minister: Vacant *Tribune: Thief |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = Protectorate Tetris |forumurl = http://dco-cn.webs.com |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = 5 |totalstrength = 18,422 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,684 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.15 }} '''Defense and Counterstriking Order (DCO) is a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on April 18, 2011. History Founded and charter written on 4/18/11. The purpose of the alliance is to protect it's members and counterstrike against tech raiders and mercenaries. Charter Defense and Counterstriking Order (DCO) Charter Preamble This day, April 18, 2011, we the members of the Defense and Counterstriking Order do declare to be an alliance and an Order to defend the rights of our members and counterstrike rebel and renegade tech raider and mercenary forces. For one we stand, in God we trust. I. Government The government is headed over by the Captain. The Captain is the leader, chief executive, and guide of the alliance. The government has one houses, the Executive Council. The Executive Council holds: The Captain: The leader,chief executive, and guide of the alliance. Has a term of 1 year and is the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces. Is elected The Ensign: The second in command and second in command of the armed forces. If the Captain resigns or his nation is destroyed, the Ensign serves the rest of the Captain’s term. Has a term of 1 year. Is appointed by the current Captain. The Sergeant at Arms: Is the Director of the Armed Forces. Oversees the building of the alliance’s military for the Captain and Ensign. However, the Ensign and Captain BOTH oversee the Sergeant at Arms day to day work. Is appointed by the current Captain. The Aide: The Internal Affairs Director. Is in charge of inter-alliance tech deals and trade circles. Is in charge of recruitment. Has a term of 1 year. Is elected. The Minister: The Foreign Ambassador for the alliance. May appoint consul’s to help him. Is in charge of making official statements for the alliance. Has a term of 6 months. Is elected. The Tribune: Is the official attorney for the alliance. Can decide whether a decision is unconstitutional and look over it. If a decision or law is decided to be unconstitutional, the people vote whether or not it really is and whether it should be destroyed or the law stays. Has a term of 6 months. Is elected. If a law is to be proposed, any one of the Executive Council members just puts the bill out for voting. A simple majority passes the bill unless the Captain vetoes it (see Vetoing). The Executive Council is the legislative body and is the only house that can approve treaties, declare war, declare embargoes, etc. II. Laws 1. As soon as you join you are a member. 2. You may not tech raid. 3. You may attack other nations only if they aren’t in an alliance, unless it is in a time of war. 4. In order to run for a government position, you must have been in the alliance for 2 months. 5. All the terms start from the day the member is inaugurated and the number of months to the day later. 6. You may not attack your fellow members unless they are ghosting the AA. 7. You cannot be tried for the same case twice. 8. There is no limit to the number of times you run for an office. 9. You may not hold several government offices at once. III. Elections If you wish to run for a government office, you must have been in the alliance for 2 months minimum. If you have, all you have to do is on election day is announce on the forums you’re running for that office. Then, all the people not running for office vote and if you get the most votes, you win. If there is a tie in votes, then the members vote again until the tie is finally broken. IV. Amending If an amendment is requested in the Executive Council, it requires a simple majority vote in the Executive Council. V. Merging For a merger to be made, it requires a majority vote from the Executive Council and approval from the Captain and the members. VI. Vetoing For the Captain to veto, the Executive Council must have had the bill passed by less than a 2/3 majority. If there isn’t less than a 2/3 majority, the bill is passed and the Captain must sign it. If there is less than a 2/3 majority and the Captain vetoes it, then the bill is sent to the members only. The government officials don’t count as members in this case If they pass it with a simple majority, then the Captain must sign it. If there is a tie when the members vote, then the members vote again on the bill. They continue voting until the tie is broken. Their decision is final. VII. Bill of Rights Freedom of Speech, Religion, Nation Government, Commerce, Choice, and Nation Bio. These rights shall never be eliminated from the charter. VIII. Military Ranks (Not including the Captain, Ensign, and the Sergeant at Arms) Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Commander 1st Lieutenant 2nd Lieutenant Sergeant Major Sergeant Corporal Private First Class Private IX. Justice If any of the laws are broken, then the case goes to the Supreme Court. The Supreme Court is the highest and only court in the alliance. There are four justices, 3 of them are regular Justices, one is the Chief Justice. The regular 3 vote on a case, and the Chief Justice rules over the court, monitoring the cases and adding his opinion. In a case of impeachment, if one of the Justices is under investigation, then the Chief Justice steps in an votes. The Executive Council and the Supreme Court vote. If there is a simple majority in both houses, then that person is impeached. The punishment is banishment from the alliance. Now, if one of the Executive Council members is under investigation for impeachment, then the other members of the Council just vote without that person whether he is to be impeached. If that is the case, then just the regular Justices vote and the Chief Justice monitors. A simple majority passes the impeachment. If several government officials in either house are involved, then the case goes before the members. A simple majority vote of the members impeaches the officials and the officials are banished from the alliance. For an impeachment to happen, either the Chief Justice, the Captain, or the Tribune must first suspect one official of criminal activities or unconstitutional actions or breaking the powers of his specific office and trying to secretly extend one’s powers into other offices. If either one of the three suspect an official, then the case is put out and a court session begins. If that person suspected seems to have a reasonable case and seems innocent, then the other two can ask the person who called for an impeachment case to begin to reconsider. If that person sticks to his beliefs, then voting begins. However, if the suspect seems guilty or cannot prove he didn’t do wrong, immediate voting begins. Impeachment can only happen with a government official. If any member has broken a law, then the Supreme Court just hears the case and if that person is guilty, the Chief Justice decides on a punishment. However, a member can only be tried for breaking a law or if a Justice or the Tribune suspects that person of criminal activities. The Chief Justice does have the right to put ANY punishment on a guilty member, anywhere from suspension from the alliance to Zero Infrastructuring (ZI) that person. The Justices have terms of 2 years. They are elected. Government Formation of the DCO Government of the DCO Captain: Dominus Ensign ■Horatio Cornelius Sergeant at Arms ■McWhirter Minister ■Vacant Aide ■Vacant Minister ■Vacant Tribune ■Thief Justices Chief Justice ■Vacant Justice ■Vacant Justice ■Vacant Justice ■Vacant